Monster Bändiger Tsuna
In dieser Miniserie (läuft manchmal nach den Animefolgen) geht es um den Loser Tsuna , der den Magier Elder Rebo trifft. Dieser vertraut Tsuna an, dass Tsuna die Aufgabe hat, Monster Bändiger zu sein. Tsuna hat da natürlich Angst vor und traut es sich gar nicht zu. Doch Elder Rebo schleift ihn einfach mit, damit Tsuna als ersten Auftrag das blutsaugende Monster Hibarin (Schlagwort:"I'll suck you to death") besiegen kann.thumb|left|302px|Das Logo von MBT 1. Versuch: Das Monster Hibarin Auf dem Weg fragt Tsuna sich natürlich, womit er Hibarin besiegn soll. Elder Rebo meint daraufhin, sie sollen das Monster Leo-X ''suchen, dass die "Mon-Mon- Bonbons" besitzt. Und als sie letztendlich in einer Höhle sind (nach tausend anderen Landschaften), verwandelt sich Elder Rebos Hut in das Monster Leo-X (alias Leon). In Besitz des Mon-Mon- Bonbon- Macher-Monster Leo-x suchen sie nach Hibarin, um mit ihm zu kämpfen. Doch als das Monster dann auftaucht, bekommt es Tsuna mit der Angst zu tun, will fliehen- wird aber von Elder Rebo aufgehalten. Seiner Meinung nach, hat Tsuna mit den Mon-Mon Bonbons keine Angst verlieren zu müssen. Einziger Haken ist, dass Hibarin schon auf Tsuna zugestürmt kommt und Leo-X gerade Produzierproblemchen hat. Als Hibarin nur noch wenige Meter vor ihnen ist, produziert Leo-X endlich ein Mon-Mon Bonbon, was Tsuna zwar isst, ihm aber herzlich wenig hilft,denn er kommt zwar auch in Hyper Mode, aber gegen das extrem starke Hibarin(Vampir)Monster hat er keine Chance. Mit einem Schlag seiner Tonfas befördert Hibarin Tsuna ihn die Schlucht. Tja, eins hatte Elder Rebo (kurz) vergessen: Hibarin ist einfach unbesiegbar! Die Such nach verbündeten Monstern Deshalb beschließt Elder Rebo mit Tsuna (der noch überlebt hat) verbündete, starke Monster zu finden, damit die dann Hibarin besiegen können. In einer Höhle finden sie einen "Automaten"(eher Roboter), der über ungeheuere Kraft verfügt- vorausgesetzt er wird mit Mon-Mon Bonbons gefüttert. Er empfindet Tsuna und Elder Rebo als extreme Freunde (übrigens: er heißt ''Ryohei) und so haben sie einen Verbündeten. Aber der Automat Ryohei ist nur ein paar Minuten "am Leben" , dann muss er wieder mit Mon-Mon Bonbons gefüttert werden. Elder Rebo und Tsuna (der Ryohei schleppen muss) machen sich weiter auf den Weg nach Verbündeten. Als sie nachts bei Vollmond an einem Lagerfeuer sitzen, ist es Zeit, dass ein anderes Monster auftaucht, dass an Vollmond jagt: der Werwolfbandit Gokudera! Der stürzt sich auf Tsuna und verprügelt ihn auf Werwolfsart übelst, schließlich ist Vollmond! Da er ja ein Bandit ist, durchsucht er Tsunas Taschen nach Wertvollem, findet aber einen Fisch, worauf er vor Freude ausflippt. Dass er Fisch liebt, bringt Tsuna auf die Idee, dass er nicht ein Werwolf, sondern eine Werkatze ist. Und es stimmt! Keiner hatte je herausgefunden, das Gokudera eine Werkatze ist, deshalb ist Tsuna jetzt der neue Boss von Gokudera (ob er will oder nicht) und sie haben jetzt ein weiteres Monster in der Gruppe... Auf dem Weg fängt es plötzlich an, zu regnen und zu gewittern, also ziehen sich Gokudera(der jetzt anstelle Tsuna Ryohei schleppt), Tsuna und Elder Rebo in eine Höhle zurück. Kaum sind sie drin, hört das Gewitter schlagartig auf und die Sonne scheint. Treten sie wieder vor die Höhle, fängt das Gewitter von Neuem an. Das kommt dem schlauen Gokudera komisch vor, und bald zeigt sich derjenige, der dafür verantwortlich ist: Das Gewittermonster Lambo! Elder Rebo findet ihn nervig, also gibt er Tsuna ein Mon-Mon Bonbon, damit dass Monsterbändigerblut in Tsuna erwacht. Im Hyper Mode schlägt Tsuna dann Lambo, und der fliegt nach unten(er war auf einer Gewitterwolke), wo er dann hart aufprallt. Zwar heult er, aber folgt aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund der Gruppe. Anscheinend haben sie einen weiteren Verbündeten gefunden. Danach gehen sie auf einen Friedhof.Tsuna ist ganz panisch, weil er keine Lust hat, einen Geist oder eine Mumie zu treffen. Treffen sie auch nicht, aber dafür eine komische Gestalt. Sie fragt ganz freundlich, ob sie Freunde sein können. Tsuna, der die Augen geschlossen hatte, dreht sich um-und sieht in ein grünes Gesicht!! Es stellt sich als Zombie Yamamoto vor. Aber als Tsuna ihm die Hand geben will(Yamamoto ist ja ziemlich freundlich), fällt der Arm des Zombies ab und Tsuna flippt aus. Yamamoto lacht nur und pappt sich den Arm wieder dran, er will mit Tsuna und den anderen mitkommen. Aber als er sich in Bewegung setzt, stoppt er und sagt gar nichts mehr. Die anderen wundern sich, was mit ihm los ist, aber da sehen sie es! Yamamotos Kopf ist aufgeklappt und auf denm Baum hinter ihm sitzt-... sein Gehirn!!! Und dann lacht es und sagt, dass es Takeshi heißt und auch mitkommen will. Also macht sich die Gruppe samt Yamamoto und Takeshi weiter auf den Weg zu Hibarin... 2.Versuch: Monster Hibarin Sie werden bald Hibarin treffen (sagt Elder Rebo) und alle sind entschlossen, ihn zu besiegen, als plötzlich aus dem Gebüsch komische Gestalten springen. Es ist der Monster Bändiger Mukuro mit seiner Gang, bestehend aus dem Werhund Ken, der Mumie Chrome und dem Golem Kakipi. Mukuro erklärt, dass er der WAHRE Monster Bändiger ist, und es ihm zu stehe, Hibarin zu besiegen. Tsuna will sich schon zurücklehnen; ER wollte ja gar nicht Monster Bändiger werden, doch Elder Rebo hat natürlich andere Pläne und Mukuro fordert einen Kampf. Mukuro startet mit seinen-wie er sagt- starken Monstern sofort einen Angriff;Werhund Ken soll erst einmal Tsuna und seine Truppe fertig machen. Doch der WerHUND hat anscheinend anderes vor, er gräbt sich gerade ein Loch... Mukuro ist das etwas peinlich, aber nicht umsonst hat er drei Monster; Dann soll eben der Golem Kakipi einen Angriff starten! Sofort wird Mukurovon hinten geschlagen, sodass er fast bewusstlos wird. Kakipi, dessen Brille verrutscht ist, ist dafür verantwortlich. Mukuro bleibt nur noch sein letztes Monster: Chrome! Die läuft auch schon los, erstarrt dann plötzlich und hat einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den Tsuna und co. schon kennen. Nämlich von Yamamoto! Und genau wie bei ihm sitzt hinter Chrome...--ihr Gehirn Dokuro! Mit drei kampfunfähigen Monstern kann Mukuro nichts mehr ausrichten, also ist er so clever, die weiße Fahne zu wedeln. Tsunas Gruppe wird zu Hibarin gehen, und schlecht können sie ja nicht sein, denn sie haben Mukuros Gang besiegt ohne einen Finger zu rühren! Endlich-nach langem Weg- steht die Gruppe vor Hibarins -echt unheimlichen- Schloss Hibari. Sie fragen sich schon, wie sie da bitte schön hineinkommen wollen, als sich das gewaltige Tor öffnet; anscheinend will Hibarin sie empfangen. Doch als Tsuna und co, durch das Tor marschieren, schließt sich plötzlich die Tür und quetscht sie alle ein; nur ein mieser Trick?!! Nein, natürlich nicht, denn das Tor geht plötzlich wieder auf und alle-Tsuna, Gokudera, Lambo, Yamamoto, Ryohei und Elder Rebo- hören eine Stimme, die erklärt dass das Tor ein Problem hat, offen zu bleiben. Es ist...Hibarin!!!! Kühl und unberührt redet er weiter; Er ist das fürchterliche Monster Hibarin(noch mal für die ganz Blöden in dieser Möchtegern-Monster-Bändiger-Gruppe), seine Adresse ist Demon Valley 2-4, er liebt Sallsbury Steak und Kokusnussmilch, seine Hobby ist Spaß (auf seine eigene Art) zu haben, außerdem schwache Leute zu Tode zu beißen (schließlich ist er ein Vampir). UND mit Vögeln zu spielen. Und in seinem Schloss zu patrouillieren. Tsuna ist schon ziemlich geschockt, das das Monster ihnen einen endlosen Vortrag über sein Leben hält, als Hibarin nur noch ein letztes Ding zu sagen hat: Er,Hibarin, ist kein großer Schwätzer. Und das bringt die anderen nun völlig aus dem Konzept. Wer hielt hier lange Vorreden?! Doch dann kommt Hibarin zur Sache und fragt die komische Truppe, was sie überhaupt in seinem Schloss wollen. Als er keine Antwort bekommt, führt ihn das zu dem Schluss, dass sie gekommen sind, um Hibarin etwas von ihrem Blut trinken zu lassen. Dieser Satz allein lässt Tsuna vor Angst erstarren, und dass Elder Rebo sagt, das der Monster Bändiger Tsuna gekommen ist, um Hibarin zu erlegen, macht die Sache auch nicht besser. Im Gegenteil: Hibarin greift jetzt an, springt- und fegt die ganze Gruppe damit auf den Boden. Zu schwach. Jenes denkt sich auch Hibarin, als er sich umdreht-.. und Takeshi (das Gehirn von Yamamoto) an einem Kronleuchter im Schloss klammern sieht. Was wird Takeshi tun? Nun ja, er scheint zuerst einmal nicht verängstigt von Hibarins Gegenwart zu sein, was Hibarin irritiert, sodass Takeshi etwas aus Elder Rebos Tasche holt: Die Mon-Mon-Bonbons! Eins steckt das Gehirn dem bewusstlosen Tsuna in den Mund, der auch kaut und aus Versehen Takeshis Arm mit isst. Sofort kommt Hyper Tsuna auf die Beine und er und Hibarin kämpfen- sie sind ungefähr gleich stark- bis aus Tsunas Kopf ein Gehirn kommt und Hibarin unerwartet schlägt. Dieser fliegt ein paar Meter weit und bleibt bewussrlos auf dem Boden liegen. Élder Rebo stellt fest: Wenn einer eine Zombie(bzw.Gehirn (eines Zombie)) Hand isst, wird er selbst zum Zombie. Tsuna (mit seinem Hirn Sawada) und seine Gruppe machen sich wieder auf den Weg (wobei die anderen etwas niedergeschlgen sind, das sie nicht mitgeholfen haben). Doch der Kampf mit Hibarin ist vermutlich noch nicht zu Ende: Gegen einen Loser verlieren? So etwas sollte jemand wie Hibarin nicht auf sich sitzen lassen... Watch it! (Eng Sub) Video:monster tamer tsuna 1|Folge 1 Video:monster tamer tsuna 2|Folge 2 Video:monster tamer tsuna 3|Folge 3 Video:Monster_Tamer_Tsuna_(4_17)|Folge 4 Video:Monster_Tamer_Tsuna_(5_17)|Folge 5 Video:Monster_Tamer_Tsuna_(6_17)|Folge 6 Video:Monster_Tamer_Tsuna(_7_17)|Folge 7 Video:Monster_Tamer_Tsuna_(8_17)|Folge 8 Video:Monster_Tamer_Tsuna_(_9_17)|Folge 9 Video:Monster_Tamer_Tsuna_(10_17)|Folge 10 Video:Monster_Tamer_Tsuna_(_11_17)|Folge 11 Video:Monster Tamer Tsuna 12|Folge 12 Video:Monster Tamer Tsuna 13|Folge 13 Video:Monster Tamer Tsuna 14|Folge 14 Video:Momster Tamer Tsuna 15|Folge 15 Video:Monster Tamer Tsuna 16|Folge 16 Video:Monster Tamer Tsuna 17|Folge 17 Screenshots Loser_Tsuna_being_bullied.jpg|Tsuna wird von den Dorfjungen gehänselt Rebo_talks_with_Tsuna.jpg|Elder Rebo und Tsuna reden. Tsuna_running_away.jpg|Tsuna rennt aus dem Haus Hyper_Monster_Tamer_Tsuna.jpg|Hyper Monster Bändiger Tsuna Gokudera_Werewolf.PNG|Gokudera Werwolf Werecat_Gokudera_And_His_Love_Of_Fish.PNG|Gokudera Werkatze Moster_Tamer_Story_2.PNG|Ryohei Monster Tsuna_easily_defeated_by_Hibarin.jpg|Tsuna ganz leicht besiegt! Lambo-san_The_Lightning_Bolt.PNG|Lambo der Donnergott MTT_Group.PNG|Die Gruppe macht sich auf den Weg Weredog_Mummy_Monster_Tamer_Golem.PNG|Mukuro's Gruppe Shocked_MT_Mukuro.PNG|Chrome's Gehirn DOKURO 455979.jpg|MBT im Manga Cheap_Trick.PNG|Tsunas Gruppe hängt fest Hibarin_vs_MT_Tsuna.PNG|Tsuna vs. Hibari! Nochmal! en:Monster Tamer Tsuna Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Monster Bändiger Tsuna Kategorie:Special Kategorie:Anime-Episoden Kategorie:Manga